The Betrayal
by BlueEyesLover5
Summary: When being together gets too hard, what do you turn to? Desire is Poison. Post Eclipse. ExB
1. Alaska

[**IMPORTANT!** Author's Note: Just so you know before I start, I don't like to change POV, so I'll only do it at the _beginning_ of a chapter, and the changes will be few and far between. Mostly this will be Bella, but some will be Edward. Also, this is set after _Eclipse_, in case that wasn't obvious. Edward and Bella are married and Bella's a vampire. xoxo- BlueEyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the _Twilight _series.

**ALASKA**

His arm snaked around my stomach from somewhere in the darkness. I smiled at his touch. He pulled me closer to him and his body molded around mine. I could feel his lips kiss the back of my head.

"We're leaving in a few hours," his sweet voice said, softly.

"Ok," I sighed.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I really just wanted to rest right now, but he was so talkative. Edward had taken me on my first hunting trip since my change, today. It was surprisingly easier than I would have thought. I didn't eat much though, just enough to get me through the next couple of days. I was still pretty exhausted from the transformation. It was absolute torture, but I had Edward with me, and that's all that mattered.

Now, we were all moving to Alaska. I had said my goodbyes, for now, to my family and friends, and was ready to go into hiding until I could be around people. Edward, Alice, and I were enrolled in the University of Alaska Southeast, and would begin in the fall. I had told Charlie I would be home for vacation, but I'm sure I could find a way out of it.

Edward and I were legally married now, and I'm starting to get used to the idea. The wedding was actually…nice. Not _too _elaborate, though I don't know how Alice managed that. The wedding night was better, of course. Edward held up his end of the bargain, and I'm no longer a virgin, or human. And, I'm happy to report that even though I do have an insatiable blood lust, I still find Edward as irresistible as before.

I was reminded of this as he kissed down the side of my neck. I giggled at the way his lips felt on my skin. His hands moved over my hips and thighs. I rolled over and looked into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. He flashed his breath-taking smile at me. I leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, and rolled on top of me. I felt my way up his hard body and my arms snaked around his neck. He made small circles with his finger on the strip of skin exposed above the waistline of my shorts.

He started to get aggressive and began pulling at my shirt. I let him take it off and slid his off too. We sat up and I jumped into his lap, eagerly. Suddenly, I was more livid than before. I guess Edward has that affect on me. He trailed kisses up and down my neck as I worked on touching every part of his skin that I could. His lips found my ear in their exploration.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," he moaned. I giggled and captured his lips with mine.

"Oh, I think I do," I whispered when we broke apart. My hands moved down until they reached the top of his pants. I quickly undid them and left him in his underwear. I really was liking these new vampire abilities I had. At some point while I did this, he had managed to unclasp my bra and toss it to the floor. He laid me back down on the bed and began placing light kisses up my waist. I sighed in content as his lips covered my body. He ran his hand up my thigh and pulled down on my shorts.

He eventually worked the rest of my clothes off between kisses and moans. His lips found mine once more and I smiled into the kiss. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you more," Edward said, brushing a few loose pieces of hair out of my face. He kissed my throat, and I moaned at the small gesture.

"Doubt that," I smiled as his hand ran up and down the outside of my thigh. I wrapped my leg around his waist to let him know I was ready. He looked into my eyes with all the love in the world, and then he was inside me. And then we were one.

* * *

I tossed my suitcase down the rest of the stairs, where Emmett caught it without trouble. "Hey, good throw," Emmett, said grinning. He was always somehow pointing out all of the things I can do, or am better at, now that I've changed. 

I ran into Esme, not literally thank God, on my way back up the stairs. "How are you feeling, honey?" she seemed concerned. Ever since I properly joined her family she been nothing but comforting to me. Esme's probably been as attentive, if not more, to me as Edward.

"Hungry," I answered truthfully. That was actually an understatement; I am _ravenous_. Even though I'd just gone hunting only a few hours ago, I'm still not content.

"Oh," she smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, it'll pass."

"Yeah, after like a hundred years," I snorted. I know I sound bitchy, but I just can't stop it. Esme gave me a sad smile, and walked off to finish loading our stuff up. I followed suit and went to help Edward with the boxes from his room. I, of course, didn't have that many things to take. My new luggage, courtesy of Alice, was mostly filled with some new clothes that I had, again, acquired through Alice. I left most of my other belongings at Charlie's house, saying that I wanted my room to feel like home when I come back. The only things I brought were a few personal items.

Edward was basically finished packing his stuff, with only one or two boxes left. I walked into his room and bent down to pick up the box closest to the door. "I'll get that," Edward said coming up to and trying to take the box.

"No, I've got it," I smiled at him and reached up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Really Bella, you don't have to do that," he told me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked so cute. His hair was messy and his shirt wrinkled, from packing all morning, and he had a concerned, genuine look on his face. He really didn't want me working too hard lugging his stuff down stairs.

"I said I got it. It's no big deal; I need something to do before we leave for the airport," I continued to smile at him, and he finally smiled back.

"Fine," he submitted. But he did follow right behind me with another box. I swear I could hear him purring behind me, but every time I turned around he just gave me an innocent shrug. I could still hear the small, subtle almost growl like purr emitting from his throat. Finally, when we were downstairs, I spun around on him and stared him right in the eye.

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"What?" he questioned back. Oh please, he knew what he was doing; I could practically see it in his eyes. I stared straight at him with as much intensity as I could muster. He stared right back, not seeming fazed by my glare at all. I wasn't giving up though. _Tell me_, I mentally whispered, though he couldn't hear it. His eyes began to soften and his gaze started to look warmer. To my surprise his resolve broke completely.

"Ok, I _might_ have been admiring you from behind," he admitted reluctantly. "But I can't help it. You're so beautiful." I couldn't help but smile; turns out he still dazzles me, even now.

"Oh…well stop," I smiled back at him, and then continued outside. Rosalie and Emmett were already climbing into Emmett's jeep, and Jasper was impatiently waiting for Alice to come out so they could leave.

"Ready?" Edward came up from behind me and took the box from my arms. Then he loaded it into his Volvo.

"Uh, sure. If you are," I told him. We would be meeting the rest of the family at the airport since we were all taking separate cars. Edward helped me into the passenger side, and then settled in the driver's seat. As we drove off, he honked the horn by way of goodbye.

We sped down the road at his usual, pedal to the floor, speed. I watched the scenery fly past us, and silently said my goodbye to Forks. The forests and rain clouds of my past life fell behind us, and I embraced my new life that lay ahead.

* * *

As we drove down the long, dreary rode in Alaska, I got a good look at my new home. Like Forks, it was dark and cold. Of course now the extreme weather didn't bother me. 

All the same, the dismal climate did nothing to improve my mood. Regardless of my previous hunting trip, I'm hungry, and more than a little melancholy about our move. Even though Forks isn't my ideal home, I'm actually going to miss my friends there.

I'm bringing the best friends I made with me, of course, but if only I could say the same about some of the others.

Naturally, I'll miss Charlie, but by now I've gotten used to leaving him for long periods of time.

But everyone else there…

My mind immediately flipped to the one person I didn't want to think about. _Jacob_.

I hadn't seen him since the wedding. Yes, he actually came. I couldn't believe it, but he did. They all did: Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Billy, Seth, and even Leah.

_My friends_.

It was weird to think of them as my friends, since we're supposed to be mortal enemies now. But I still did think of them, as friends, that is. Well, when I _did_ think of them. Like now.

Edward's hand found mine from where he was sitting beside me in the back seat, and Alice and Jasper rode up front, Jasper behind the wheel. I think he could tell that I was upset. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "The plane ride wasn't that bad, was it?"

I hadn't exactly been enjoyable in the airport, and I had barely talked to him on the plane. "No," I said, turning to him. "I guess I'm just a little sad about leaving." He smiled at that.

"Why Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I can't believe the day has come that you don't want to get out of Forks, Washington," he said incredulous. I simply shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"I guess so." He stroked my hair gently.

"Distract me," I whispered. I heard him chuckle.

"Ok, how about I tell you how happy I am about us spending eternity together?" he asked.

"Oh really?" I said surprised. "I thought I was the only one who was excited about that."

"You're insane," he smiled, kissing me on my head.

"Maybe, but what does that make you?" Somehow he'd gotten me into a playful mood.

"Someone who married an insane person," he said. My eyes involuntarily flashed to the rings on my left hand, right beside the wedding band on his. I slightly shivered at the sight of them. Edward lifted my hand and kissed it comfortingly. "I love you," he told me.

"I love you more," I said back.

"Impossible," his voice was even and blatant, as though he was simply stating a fact. I rolled my eyes, and snuggled closer to him. "We're almost there," he told me. He could tell I was getting restless.

"Tell me about living in Alaska," I said.

"It's not that bad," he sounded unconvinced of that, though. It was no secret that the Cullens were inconvenienced by the move to Denali, and I felt bad for being such a burden. Edward kept telling me not to worry about it, but I could see the sacrifice in all of their eyes.

"You'll like Carmen and Eleazar. Irina probably won't be in the most hospitable mood, but she'll manage," Edward spoke of the Denali sister who had recently sought revenge against the Quileutes for killing Laurent. "And Tanya's really nice; you'll love her," he reassured me.

Oh, right; I had forgotten about her. Tanya: the strawberry blonde who had a thing for Edward before. I didn't mean to, but I cringed a little at the thought. _Tanya's really nice; you'll love her._ Would I really?

We rode in silence for the rest of the trip, until Alice and Jasper struck up a conversation in the front. Neither Edward nor I were very responsive to them, and eventually they sopped talking to us all together. I rested right there, tucked into Edward's arm, my head on his shoulder, until the car stopped.

"We're here," Edward's soft voice informed me. I sighed and sat up, ready to face my new life. Edward came around to my door and helped me out; he still expects me to fall and break my neck.

I looked at the house in front of me, and stopped to stare a minute. It was amazing. Not amazing like the Cullen's mansion in Forks, but it was amazing in how out of place it was. Around us forests and snow stretched out in all directions. The sky was dark and the wind harsh, but standing in front of the large house you barely noticed the bitter climate.

It towered over us, looking warm and distinguished. The house was all wood and glass, giving it a rustic look, but at the same time very modern. It was beautiful, that's for sure.

Edward came up and took my hand. "You like it?" he asked when he saw my face.

"It's…nice," I said. I wasn't sure what to say about the house. It felt weird, knowing that I would be living here for the next year or so, and it belonged to people I've never met before. Edward and Alice had told me that living with Tanya's family was for the best, while I was still a newborn at least. I tried to believe them, but it still seemed a little strange.

Edward pulled me to the front of the house, where the rest of the Cullens had begun unloading their things from the two cars we had brought. There were three other people standing with my new family, too. They were all blond women, which had the same striking appearances as other vampires. When we approached, they turned toward us, and three pairs of topaz eyes fell on me and me alone. I could feel them appraising me, like I was some alien object that had fallen from the sky. Edward, still holding my hand, stepped up.

"Bella, this is Irina, Kate, and Tanya," he said, motioning to them from left to right. The one on the left, that Edward had identified as Irina, took a step toward us. Her face suddenly came to life as she smiled at me.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you, _finally_," she exaggerated the last word. She smirked at Edward, and was about to say something else, but Kate stepped up from behind her.

"Make yourself at home. We'll see you later," she too smiled at me, and then turned to leave. Tanya, who had stood there silently, smiled slightly then turned to join her sisters.

"See, they're very hospitable," Edward said. His voice had an underlying uneasiness, that I, normally, wouldn't have notices. I decided to ignore it for now, and ask him later. I nodded, then pulled him towards the house. We stepped inside the large cabin, and I looked around. There was a large, ornately decorated living room to the right and a wooden staircase towards the back. To the left I could see part of a kitchen through a large doorway. Edward let me up the stairs, and down a long hallway on the second landing. We stopped in front of a door that had a box of his stuff beside it. Edward opened the door and pulled me inside.

"This, is our bedroom," he said as he put the box in the room. It wasn't as large as his room at the Cullen's house in Forks, but it was a fairly good size. "Over on the left is a walk-in closet, and on the right is our bathroom," he told me. I looked at the dresser, the fireplace in the front, the red curtains over the two windows, and the matching red comforter on the large bed.

"I like it," I said. And I did, it was nice. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"Good." Then he walked back out the door to get the rest of our stuff. Instead of following him, I went to one of the large windows and pulled the curtains back. I had to admit, the property was gorgeous. And perfect for hunting. God, I'm hungry. I needed to eat soon, before I go mad. I was so caught up in my thoughts of all the game I would be catching later, that I didn't hear Edward come back into the room.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled my neck from behind. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you," he whispered. Now my whole body lit up. I loved his touch and his voice.

"I love you too," I said back. He turned me around and kissed me. I wound my hands in his hair, and pulled myself closer to him. I wanted him so bad, it hurt. It was a need that burned in my core. His hands felt up my waist and shoulders to my neck. He lightly placed kisses on my jaw and down my throat. My body was tingling, and my knees felt weak. I started to push him to the bed, but he abruptly stopped.

"Bella, everyone's downstairs," he tried to reason with me.

"So," I went to capture his lips again, but he kept on talking.

"Later. Alright?" He kissed my forehead, and crossed the room to the door. I fell back on the bed with a sigh. I didn't know what I had expected. That once I was more endurable we would never get out of bed? I guess that's a little impractical, but still it would be nice to spend a little one-on-one time with my…well…husband, I guess. Wow. _I have a husband_. I tried not to follow that thought with _Eww…_ I would try to make this marriage work, if anything for Edward. I love him and he wanted this, us, more than anything.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Edward's voice called me from the hall. I got up went to join him. I would have to meet the others in the Denali coven, and get acquainted with the ones that I had already met. I thought of Tanya, and hoped that Edward was right about us liking each other. I didn't know what to expect. But I guess I'm about to find out.

_The cry of my body for completeness, That is a cry to you…_

_-- Mary Carolyn_


	2. Dead Alive

Ok, so here's the next chapter. Midterms have been kicking my ass, but luckily it's Christmas break now, and I have time to actually concentrate on writing. I tried to get this out as quick as possible, but it still be good and long. This is, again, in Bella's POV, and the next chapter will probably be in Edward's. So, enjoy. And please, for the love of God, **REVIEW!** xoxo-- BlueEyes

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, or any of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**DEAD ALIVE**

"So, Bella…how are adjusting to your new life?" Kate sat across from me in the large living room. In the week that we had been living here, she had been the nicest of The Three, as I called them. Of course I'm referring to the three Slavic sisters that were part of the Denali coven. Both Eleazar and Carmen had been welcoming and warm, so I liked them the best. They were almost like family, though it has only been a week. The Three however… Tanya and Irina hardly spoke to me, and when they did it was very short. Kate's the only one that is at least civil to me; even though she has me call her Katrina, unlike the rest of the Cullens and her family who were allowed to use the nickname.

"Fine," I answered quietly. "It is…different. But I have Edward, and the rest of the Cullens to help. And, you guys…of course," I made sure to add the last part. Even though they weren't very nice, the Denali family had been helping quite a bit with my…hungers. Along with the Cullens, they were teaching to squelch my urges and use self-control.

" That's nice," Kate, or Katrina rather, smiled tightly and looked away after that, to a book in her lap. I too adverted my eyes, and looked at the large glass doors that led to the woods around the house. So far I have been hunting in those woods almost everyday I have been here. Edward said that I would feel the need to eat more often than the others, and that the feeling would go away over time.

Right now the woods were fairly calm, except for the occasional sharp wind that blew through the trees. It was fairly light outside, probably more so than it had been all week. My eyes roamed over the foliage again and again. I did this for a while until I realized what I was doing. I was searching…for prey. I was still adjusting to my new animalistic instincts, and hadn't quite mastered them. I sometimes find myself unconsciously hunting for something to eat.

I got up from the chair that I was sitting in, and walked to the doors. Katrina didn't even acknowledge me, and continued to stare at the book in her hands. I opened the doors and a cold gust of wind hit me. With it came smells of wood and pine…and blood. I could smell some of the animals that were in the area, probably miles away, as if they were right next to me.

Suddenly, I found myself running through the woods. I ran until I caught the distinct scent of a deer. I followed the trail until I was right up on it. It wasn't a very big deer, but I was so hungry that nothing mattered but the blood pumping through its veins. My teeth sunk into its skin before it even had a chance to realize that I was there. I crushed its neck and began to greedily drink from its body.

The hot blood that ran down my throat and tasted so sweet. In that one moment there was nothing else but the feeling of the sweet liquid filling my senses. There was nothing else that I wanted, nor nothing else mattered. All I cared about was satisfying my thirst…my hunger. Then the blood stopped coming and the rest of the world came back into focus. My senses were cleared as I dropped the lifeless body of the deer to the ground.

"Bella?" My name came through the trees as nothing more than a soft whisper. I whipped my head in the direction of the speaker. I turned in time to see Edward step towards me from behind a tree.

"Hey. Kate told me you came out here, I was worried," he started to come closer. "You know you shouldn't go hunting alone." He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest.

"I'm fine," I said, though it was muffled in the fabric of his shirt. I stepped away and looked into his eyes. "No big deal."

"Well, still I think you should have someone with you when you come out here," Edward took my hand as he said this. His eyes roamed over my body, and I glanced down to see what he was looking at.

My shirt was soaked through with blood, and almost all of my arms were crimson. I looked back at his face and met his eyes, which were boring into me.

"I guess I should change," I said sheepishly as I ducked my head. His hand cupped my chin and lifted my head back up. This time when I looked at him, his eyes were filled with love. He smiled at me.

"Come on, let's go back," he said, and took my hand. I let him lead me back through the woods to the house. We made our way up to our room once we were inside. Rosalie and Emmett shot us confused looks on our way to the stairs. No one else was around.

I went into our bathroom to shower off while Edward waited in the room. I removed my now ruined clothes and left them in the sink. I turned the water to its hottest, and stepped into the shower. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on my cold skin. Since I was changed, I had noticed the lack of warmth in my body. My insides, as well as my skin, were cold and frozen. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that felt almost…dead, as obvious as that sounds. I literally felt dead inside.

The burning water was a nice contrast to feeling of my icy exterior. I finished washing the blood off my body, and shut off the water. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, and then stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom. Edward was lying perfectly still on the bed. His head turned toward me when emerged, wrapped in the lose towel. I saw his eyes flick over my body, and his face crack the briefest of smiles. Then he looked away, probably giving me privacy to get dressed. Not that I would've minded if he had watched me.

I went to the dresser and pulled out some underwear. I looked at Edward in the mirror, but his head was still turned. I let the towel drop to the floor and started to dress. Next I put on a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail, then went to sit with Edward on the bed. He was still looking away from me, and I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, a minute ago I had been completely naked in front of him and he hadn't even shifted his eyes in my direction.

I placed my hand on his hard cheek, and he turned to kiss some of my fingers. I smiled. He is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I still shiver when he looks at me, and tremble under his touch. If it were possible, I would still probably faint from his kiss. His very essence was like a drug for me. I don't crave his blood like he did mine, but I just crave _him_. He is the sun in my universe, the moon in my starless sky, heroin to my addiction. He looked into my eyes and smiled back at me.

"You're so beautiful, my sweet Bella," he sat up and kissed my nose.

"Now that I'm not human and plain, you mean?" I rested my head on his shoulder. He softly stroked my hair.

"You've always been the most beautiful creature on Earth. Even though your features are more distinct, you're just as gorgeous as ever," his lips grazed my ear as he said this. "If not more so."

I smiled, "You're lying."

"To you? Never," he almost sounded offended by the idea.

"You'd never lie to me?" The thought had to be too good to be true.

"I promise I would not," he whispered. His hands reached under my hair and brought my face to his. His kiss was soft and gentle, and I leaned in to deepen it. I let my hands roam over his chest, and kissed his neck. I want him; I've always wanted him. He kissed every bit of my skin that was uncovered and when he ran out, he lightly pulled on my shirt. I let him take it off of me, and his lips worked their was down my body.

I moaned and arched my back as his cool mouth flew over my stomach. As he pulled off his shirt and began to work on my jeans, I realized that _this_ is what I wanted. This is euphoria. If this moment could be my forever, then I would always be at peace.

When we're together like this that dead feeling deep down inside was eased. When he touched me and kissed me I felt instantly alive. He was the one that could make my entire being light up like I was on fire. He is my preferred poison.

_His kiss was like white lightning. _

* * *

"Edward…" the small voice outside the door whined again. "Come on you two, I'm bored. Everyone else is going out."

Edward and I lay entwined on the bed together. We hadn't gotten out of bed all afternoon, just enjoying the feeling of each other.

"Go away Alice, we're busy," Edward called, trying to get rid of his sister. I placed a small kiss on his bare chest as Alice let out another pathetic whine.

"No, no you are not. You're just lying there. And as much as I love you two, and love you two together, you have _got _to get up. For my sake, please," she was almost yelling at this point. It was almost comical, her attempts to rouse us out of bed.

"No, go away!" Edward matched her tone and volume with the last part.

"Be nice," I chastised. I was absentmindedly stroking his chest now.

"Please…please, please, please. Bella, come on. If you love me you'll go with us," Alice was guilt tripping now. Apparently, everyone was going to some local bar or club in town. When Edward and I had opted to stay home, Alice had begun her pleading.

"Maybe we should just go," I whispered. Edward quickly shook his head and silently mouthed "no".

"I heard that," Alice's voice rose in excitement. "Yes! Bella I knew you wouldn't let me down. Come on, both of you, let's go have some fun." After that we heard her tiny footsteps retreat down the hall to her and Jasper's room.

"Bella," I could hear the complaint in Edward's voice. "It's really not a good idea for us to go. What if there are humans there? You shouldn't be around them. You're not ready yet."

"I'm sure one or two humans won't make me snap, and –"

"All it takes is one human with the right smell to make you lose control," Edward cut me off.

"And besides, Alice said that it was pretty desolate, so there won't be a lot of people," I finished, ignoring his interruption. He still didn't look convinced though.

"Look, if I feel like I'm having a hard time, then I'll let you bring me home. Promise," I said. "Let's just go for a little while to make Alice happy."

Edward seemed reluctant, but finally gave in. We got out of bed and dressed, then headed down stairs. Everyone was glad that we were coming with them, especially Alice. We all decided to run, and left immediately.

It wasn't a long run to the bar and we all made it there quick. I was still adjusting to my new skills, and I found that I really enjoyed running. The way the wind hit me and being able to just run somewhere, anywhere, without having to worry about anything else was very freeing. I like doing it even more when it was just Edward and I, but running with the others was fun as well.

When arrived at the bar, I saw that it was merely a small, run-down building. It didn't look much better inside either. There were various tables and chairs on the limited floor space. There was a long bar that stretched to nearly the entire length of the building. The lights were low, and the air was smoky. Alice was right about it being desolate. There were only a few habitants at the bar and occupying tables.

The others went straight to the bar, Edward took my hand and we followed. When we sat, a middle-aged looking bartender came to wait on us. It took me a moment to realize that his eyes were a very familiar yellow color.

I leaned over to Alice and whispered in her ear, "The bartender's a vampire?"

"Oh yeah, he's the owner. Most of the costumers here are local vampires," she smiled easily as she explained, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I quickly looked around me and noticed that the few people in here weren't people at all. There was _one_ human man at a table in the far left corner, but he was sandwiched in between two female vampires. The brunette vampire on the man's right looked up at me and I saw her eyes were a dark red. She smiled lasciviously at me before I whipped my head back around.

Once we got our drinks, everyone dispersed, grabbing tables together or lingering at the bar. Tanya wandered over to the jukebox in the back of the bar and flipped through the selections for a moment before calling over Edward.

"I'll go see what she wants and be right back, ok?" Edward told me quietly. I nodded and he kissed my head before walking off. I watched him go over there and look at whatever Tanya had found in the jukebox. They flipped through the songs and laughed and joked a couple of times at jokes I couldn't hear over the loud music from across the bar. Not that I was really listening any way, just watching. You would think that I might get insanely jealous watching this woman, or vampire, obviously flirt with my husband. But I trust Edward, and I wasn't.

Well, only a little.

A slight tap on my shoulder pulled me from my jealous thoughts, and I turned to see the brunette from the table with the human. She smiled at me, and had a dangerous gleam in her red eyes.

"Did you want some?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" I questioned back in a small voice. She motioned to the man sitting at the table with her blond friend.

"Oh," I said, reality sinking in, "No, thanks."

"You look like you haven't had anything to eat in months," she said.

"I just ate this morning."

"Yeah but nothing good," she said, referring to the color of my eyes, I'm sure.

"No, I'm good," I turned back around. I didn't want to talk to her anymore; I was hoping Edward would come back soon. I glanced in his and Tanya's direction. They were still standing by the jukebox, deep in conversation.

"You like him?" the brunette vampire was still beside me. I could only assume she meant Edward.

"He's my husband," I told her, turning back to her.

"Oh," she looked over at Edward and Tanya. "I would have thought that he was with the pretty blond over there."

I'm pretty sure I heard a low growl escape my mouth, and my eyes must have darkened because the brunette took a small step back.

"Oh, he must be yours. I do believe I detect jealousy," her tone was still light and airy, and she was starting to piss me off.

"Did you want something? Because I'm kind of busy," I snapped at her.

She still smiled at me. "Yeah, I can see that," she motioned to my lonely state; I didn't even have a drink. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm Mona, by the way."

She walked away after that and left me. I watched her return to her table, and she kissed the man's neck aggressively. Her eyes flicked back in my direction, and she watched me watch her. I looked away after that, and turned to my husband and his admirer. They were still talking and smiling, and then something he said made her laugh hysterically. I thought about what the brunette, or, Mona said.

_I would have thought that he was with the pretty blond over there. _

Did they really look like they were together? I twisted the wedding band on my finger and waited patiently for Edward to return. If I were braver, and ruder, I would have gone over there and dragged him back with me. But I know there is nothing between them and my jealousy is misplaced. I'm just being ridiculous. I hope.


End file.
